


50 Sans/Reader Smutfics

by SansIsVertabae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #You'reSoFired, BDSM, Biting, Daddy Kink, Did he enjoy it tho?, Dom Blueberry, Dom Sans, Dominant Sans, Ecto-dick, Ecto-tounge, F/M, Grillby watched the security tape, Growling!Sans, Hair Pulling, Hoo boy I'm sinning, I'll add more tags later, Innocent Blueberry, Jealous Sans, Master Blueberry, Mettaton is a jerk, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Oh my god there's so much sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possesive Sans, Public Sex, Reader's a Kitty, Rough Sex, Sans fucks you real good, Sans has a dick deal with it, Smut, So much smut, actually does not involve rope, collar kink, cum kink, each chapter was inspired by BaconWaffle16, ecto, ecto everything, ecto-dong, get fucked at grillby's, hmm, how many tags will the author add about the leash?, i dunno, i still dunno, innoberry, involves a leash though, it's a 50 smutlet challenge thing of course there's smut, kitty kink, master kink, or maybe the reader is manipulative, plot convenient leash, reader gets tied up, sans gets rough, smuuuutttt, thats a thing, the answer is a lot., totally unnecessary leash, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging, we knew it was coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansIsVertabae/pseuds/SansIsVertabae
Summary: In which the Author writes 50 smutfics based on BaconWaffle16's short prompts/smutlets. >> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725160





	1. Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaconWaffle16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWaffle16/gifts).
  * Inspired by [50 Smutlets: Sans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725160) by [BaconWaffle16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWaffle16/pseuds/BaconWaffle16). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, you can’t be serious!” You groaned out, frustrated as Sans barely pokes the head of his cock inside you, his grin smug and expecting.

You weren't sure how you ended up in this position so fast. 

Sans had stopped by your apartment to return a DVD, which you had ended up popping in the player so you both could watch it for the hundredth time. Neither of you were paying much attention to it at this point, you were both too preoccupied in clawing each other's clothes off.

He had you pinned under him, pressing his hips into yours, leading you into a slow grind. "Weren't we wa-atching a movie?" you try to tease him, and it's hard because his hand has made it's way to your naked breast, squeezing roughly while teasing your nipple.

He chuckled softly in your ear, his strange, magical tongue slithering out and licking a stripe up your neck. "would you rather do that?" Part of you wanted to say yes, just to see what he would do, but you really, _really_ didn't want him to stop. You shook your head despite yourself and he laughed at you, low and sexy and full of desire. "what would you rather do then, sweetheart?" 

Godammit. How had he managed to flip the tables on you so quickly? How does he always do this to you? You tilted your hips up towards him in desperate search of relief. "Sans--" you were cut off when he abruptly clamped his teeth down on your shoulder hard, but not hard enough to leave a mark. "Shit! God dammit, Sans, fuck me!" you cried. There was a sudden flash of blue and you were flipped on your hands and knees, Sans looming over you. You could feel his hard cock press against your sopping entrance, and you quivered in anticipation. 

But he didn't move.

"Sans," you moved your hips backwards, trying to force him in, but he followed your movements, refusing to give you any relief. You looked over your shoulder.

"beg for it." his voice was a low growl and that would normally excite you, if it weren't for the fact he was currently denying you of the one thing you desperately craved.

“Oh, you can’t be serious!” You groaned out, frustrated as Sans barely pokes the head of his cock inside you, his grin smug and expecting. You took in a shaky breath, clenching your teeth and glaring at him. "Please."

"'please' what?" You could tell he was getting impatient himself by the way the hand that was holding your hip kept clenching and unclenching and the way his hips were tilting slightly towards yours.

"Please fuck me, Daddy." you bit your lip, pleading him with your eyes. You knew it really set him ablaze when you called him Daddy, and you weren't disappointed. The second the words left your mouth, he'd slammed into you to the hilt, groaning loudly.

"good girl," he praised, bending over you so he could drive into you fully. You moaned loudly, finally getting the relief you so desperately needed. He slammed into you roughly, nearly hitting your cervix with each thrust. It almost felt as though he was growing within you, filling you to the brim until it almost hurt, but you could take it because it was so, so good. "you're so tight, so wet for me... fuck--"

You knew that neither of you were going to last, not with the punishing pace he was taking. 

He reached a hand between you and the couch to rub uneven circles around your clit and he had to slow his pace because of the awkward positioning, but it was just so, so good, you could already feel your peak approaching fast. "Sans, oh my God," you moaned. "I'm so close!"

"are you gonna come for me? are you gonna come on my cock?" he spread your legs a little more, changing the angle slightly and he hit a place inside you that made your entire body explode with pleasure. "come for me, please, please, please!" 

Your entire body tensed under him, mind blanking as your orgasm rocked through you. You tried to scream his name, but you're pretty sure it sounded nothing like it. "shit, shit, shit!" he kept thrusting into you, sending waves of aftershock through you. You clenched tightly down onto him as he chased after his own pleasure. "m'gonna --fuck!" he slammed into you, his grip on your hips clenching painfully hard. You felt his cock twitch and throb inside you as he emptied his magic seed deep within you. 

He pulled out, slumping back against the cushions. You felt boneless, but you managed to pull yourself up so you could cuddle against him. The credits were rolling on the television.

Sans restarted the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll better start saying how good of a sinner I am. The more support I get, the faster I write, so :P


	2. I Want To Fuck You Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot blush lights up your cheeks, and you nearly bump your elbow into the counter behind you as you turn to face Sans—his grin feral, and one eye glowing blue—and your voice comes out shaky, “R-right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, people were taking the note at the end of the last chapter seriously. I kept seeing comments about how much of a good sinner I am, and that just made me laugh so hard. But technically I'm not sinning? Because these aren't my original ideas? I'm just building upon them? I'm not sure that's any better.
> 
> Anyhow, I meant to write this a couple days ago... But I didn't. So. Sorry. Forgive me? I still have 48 more to go, so I really need to get on the ball. Lmao, guys make sure I don't get lazy. Keep me active. Scream at me if I go inactive again! Well technically, this is out 4 days after the first chapter but.. Still.. If I don't have a chapter out within a week, scream at me. Lmao.
> 
> (this is all over the place and i'm sorry. it's like 3 in the morning. say it's good anyways. lie to me.)

You loved your new job but you hated closing up. 

Working at Grillby's II had its perks. It was close enough to your apartment to walk, you worked second shift and that meant no early mornings for you, and Sans always seemed to find time in his 'busy' schedule to come in for a burger (drenched in ketchup.) However, Grillby had always closed up the restaurant himself, but tonight he needed to get home early. Some 'family emergency' with his daughter, Fuku, whom you still had yet to meet. Which means you were stuck cleaning up the bar yourself in the middle of the night. 

Pssh. It's not like you were scared though. You only locked the door while you were still cleaning because... Grillby told you to. Yeah. 

At least it was quiet. Grillby's was a very loud establishment with very rowdy customers (Sans.) and it was very rare you got a moment of peace. So maybe cleaning up the bar wasn't so bad. No one here. It's nice and qui-- 

"hey." 

You nearly dropped the glass in your hand, spinning around from the shelves to see Sans sitting in one of the bar stools, a smug grin on his face. "Jesus Christ, Sans! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" you scolded him, moving to put away the mug that you still held. 

He laughed, watching you finish up cleaning the bar. "grillby left you here alone?" he raised a brow bone at you. You nodded, sighing through your nose as you grabbed a rag and started wiping down the counter. Sans smirked. "so, you got the place to yourself. we can't _not_ take advantage of that." his voice was low as he spoke.

"I'm not giving you the ketchup." you sighed, too focused on your job to notice the way he was hungrily staring at you.

He barked out a laugh and there was a flash of blue light illuminating the dimly lit area. You tensed, freezing up, suddenly feeling his presence behind you. "that's not what i meant," his voice was low and right next to your ear. His ethereal tongue slithered out to flicker teasingly against the skin of your neck before he growled out his next words. "i want to fuck you right now."

A hot blush lights up your cheeks, and you nearly bump your elbow into the counter behind you as you turn to face Sans—his grin feral, and one eye glowing blue—and your voice comes out shaky, “R-right now?”

He pushes you up against the counter the second you turned to him, slamming his teeth against your mouth in a pseudo-kiss. You couldn't stop yourself from responding, arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. He forced his tongue into your mouth, the inhumanly long appendage wriggling around in your mouth in a way that made you think about how it would feel if he was using that tongue somewhere much, much lower. You knew this was completely wrong, and that you really should stop him, but the way he was pressing his pelvis against yours, _fuck_ , it was seriously making you want to give in.

He tucked his arms under your legs, hefting you up onto the bar counter and shuffling between your legs, grinding his arousal into your core. He moved his mouth away from yours, a string of sticky saliva connecting the two of you. He looked down at you, sockets half lidded and his tongue still lolled out of his mouth, causing a dribble of drool to drip down his chin. He looked _wrecked_. He moved to your neck, nibbling softly at your delicate skin as his hands reached up to undo the buttons on your blouse.

As you felt him fumbling with your clothes, you regained some of your senses, pushing on him slightly. "We-we can't do this," you stutter, but it doesn't stop him. He continues his assault on your neck, quickly working with the rest of your buttons until he's rid you of your blouse. He slips it off your shoulders and it falls somewhere to the floor. "We can't do this! N-not here, I could lose my job!" you try to reason with him.

"tell me to stop." his voice is soft and low, right next to your ear and it sends a shudder through you.

You don't.

He reaches behind you, unhooking your bra expertly and slipping it off of you, throwing it carelessly to the floor to fall somewhere along with your blouse. His hands reached to cup your breast, molding and massaging them, pulling gasps and moans from you easily. You were quickly getting impatient, tilting your hips towards his in search of friction. He grinded against you slowly, his fingers tweaking your nipples hard, and you cried out from the pain that was on the precipice of pleasure.

"Sans," you moaned out, bucking up against him when he nipped against your neck in response. "Sans, I need you inside of me!" He shuddered against you, reaching down to shove his shorts down, his large cock bobbing to attention. He moved your panties to the side -- you silently thanked yourself for wearing a skirt this morning -- and plunged into you roughly, groaning.

"fuck, you're so tight..." he hissed, rolling his hips and moaning as your walls dragged over his cock. He pulled out quickly, thrusting back in with a force that knocked you backwards and you plant your hands behind you on the counter for support as he pounded into you. You could tell he had been pent-up by the way his hips were stuttering with each thrust, and you knew he wouldn't last very long at all. But the way this position had you angled had each of his thrusts brushing against your G-spot, pleasure rocking through your body and sending you racing towards your own orgasm.

"Harder!" you cried, arching your back and he growled in response, hands scraping down your sides to clench roughly at your hips, obeying your demand and slamming into you with an animistic force. 

"i.. i can't.. shit.." he was shuddering with the effort of holding himself back. You were so close yourself, you just needed a little more friction.

"Come inside me!" you cried, moving a hand down to rub against your clit harshly. His hips stuttered a few more times before he halted inside of you, groaning your name against your ear. A few more circles and you flew off the edge yourself, milking his cock for all it's worth. 

He slumped forwards, causing you to topple backwards onto the counter. You giggled, it wasn't the most comfortable position, but your treasured skelly didn't have any ideas of letting you go anytime soon. You sighed, eyes drifting up to the ceiling, almost automatically finding the camera. "I'm so fired."

\---

The next day, Grillby lectures you and you're told you're never closing up again.

(It's worth it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best way to not have to close up again. it's like that shel silverstein poem where if you don't want to do the dishes, just break one and your parents won't make you do them anymore. if you don't want to close up, just fuck sans and grillby won't make you do it anymore.
> 
> apparently when sans finds out the reader and him are in a place where they cant usually fuck and they're alone, he suddenly wants to fuck. shut up, it's a good headcannon. i totally headcannon that now.
> 
> ugh *smh* 
> 
> also, why do i always make them come within like, 3 sentences? lazy asshole author.


	3. I'm Going To Make It Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He whispered it in your ear, his ribs nearly grinding into your back, and his breath hot on your neck, and you have to swallow to get some moisture into your throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^OH SHIT
> 
> IT'S FRIDAAAY! I can finally get some work done! 
> 
> So, Bacon came out with some more smutlets, and put me in the summary. Apparently I'm an enabler. Still, I'm glad Bacon is enjoying this trash. 
> 
> Imma try to get several chapters out today and this weekend, no promises though because life is life and shit happens (best excuse ever sham) I'm just excited to write a few. If you haven't checked out the original smutlets, go do that now, because I'm doing them in order. Some of them I /really/ cannot wait to do and I bet you can figure them out. There actually might even be a few that might end up NOT being smutty o.o (DUN DUN DUN) Then we'd have to change the title to like 49 smut fics and 1 fluffy fic or something xD
> 
> THANKS FOR 1,000+ HITS AND 55+ KUDOS! YA'LL SINERS!!! WHOO!

There were several signs that should have warned you something was different about him tonight. 

Sans was always unpredictable, the way he was always calm and collected made it impossible to tell if he ever had anything up his sleeve. He was always in control of every movement of his body and he made everything he did look so easy. But from the moment he got home from work, he was tense, his grin was more of a pained grimace and his movements were sharp and tightened.

You both sat at the kitchen table, digging into the lasagna you had slaved over for about an hour (so worth it.) "So, Sans, how was work?" you raised an eyebrow at him, watching him as he stared at the pasta on his fork. He shrugged in response, which was strange. Normally he'd tell you about all the customers he'd served, or about all the time he'd spent at Grillby's instead of working, or he'd at least find _something_ interesting to tell you. 

After supper was cleaned up (Sans had barely eaten at all), you asked him if he wanted to watch a movie before bed. Unlike him again, he had said no, and you had both headed straight to bed. You had a chance to realize something was wrong, turn around and go to bed on your own terms, but you didn't. You trusted Sans. You loved him.

But you weren't expecting him to slam you against the door the second you entered the room.

"Sans--"

"shut up," he cut you off, leaning into your neck and nibbling against you. You could feel his teeth pressing down against you, not hard enough to break skin, but you knew there would be marks later. "i've been wantin' this all day." his voice was gruff, his aggressive behavior shamefully turning you on. You closed your eyes, feeling his tongue slide across you, bringing up goose flesh. 

Sans has never been like this before, never been so dominant or rough with you. He has always been gentle and caring, every moment you'd spend together has been about you. But this is new and exciting, and you were loving every minute of it. He scraped his hands down your sides, grabbing the hem of your shirt and roughly ripping it over your head. You gasped in surprise, barely having the time to move your arms above your head. Your first impulse is to cover your naked chest, but you he wouldn't be patient with you with the mood he's in. So you let your hands fall obediently to your sides, your head turning away from him, your face burning. 

"beautiful," he growls out, reaching up to knead your mounds in his hands and he's gentle, teasing you the way he knows you like it. You sigh softly, bringing your hands up to his shoulders for support. His thumbs brush your nipples softly and you whine pressing into him. "you're so fucking sexy. was thinking about you my entire shift." he says as you arch against him, groaning himself when your pelvis brushes against his. He moves back into your neck, nipping against you and licking to soothe the mark he just made.

He starts walking backwards with a hold on you, moving you both towards the bed. "m'gonna make you feel so good," he promises, before spinning you around and pushing you down to the bed. He presses his weight on you and moves a hand between the two of you, ungraciously slipping it in your pants to stroke you against your underwear softly. "shit, you're soaked." he hissed, moving over your clit roughly. You keened, legs twitching from the sudden pleasure that jolted through you as he rubbed against your most sensitive parts. Your hands scrambled for purchase, grasping at his ribs through his shirt and he tensed for a moment, inhaling sharply. 

He moved his hand around for a bit, pushing your panties out of the way and it was awkward because he was restricted by your pants but he eventually moved them to the side enough to slip a phalanx inside of you. You gasped as he slid in to his proximal phalanx, crooking it to rub against your walls. He slowly slid out and when he pushed back in he had a second finger joining it. You moaned as he scissored them inside of you, stretching you perfectly. He ruts against you as he pleasures you, your whimpers and moans fueling him. 

"i c-can't wait anymore," he was still rutting against you, still thrusting his fingers in and out of you. "i need you. now." You nodded. You were in the same position, a hollow ache in you that could only be filled by him. His hand was out of your pants suddenly, and he was yanking them and your underwear down your legs. He shucks them off, throwing them somewhere in the room, and drops his own pants, his thick blue cock bobbing to attention as he does and your eyes are immediately drawn to his intimidating girth. 

He chuckles looking down at your almost nervous expression. His left eye flares up and suddenly you're on knees with your hands braced against the headboard, Sans leaning over you with his cock lined up against your dripping entrance. He takes a fistful of your hair, pulling it roughly and forcing your head to tilt to the side. "i'm going to make it hurt." he whispered it in your ear, his ribs nearly grinding into your back, and his breath hot on your neck, and you have to swallow to get some moisture into your throat. 

And then he's inside of you.

The hand tangled in your hair yanks backwards, causing you to yelp in pain and you arch your neck backwards to follow his hand so he's not pulling your hair anymore. He pulls out, and thrusts back in with a force that makes the headboard you're braced against hit the wall with a loud bang. It hurts. It burns like Hell. But you don't want him to stop, because it hurts so good. His next thrusts brings tears to your eyes and you open your mouth on a soundless scream. He's going slow, but his thrusts are so damn hard. You'd be afraid he's going to break the headboard, but you're more afraid he's going to break _you_ first. Another thrust. You can feel his dick is growing inside of you, stretching you so much it feels like you'll split apart if it grows anymore. He yanks your hair to the side again and your head moves with it. He bites down on your shoulder hard and you feel him break skin this time. You cry out, it's too much. It's just too much.

"S-Sans," your voice is a sob, nails scratching against the wood. Another thrust. You're jerked forward, his hold on your hair keeping you from going face first into the headboard, his hold on your hips keeping you from leaving his cock. You scream loudly. It's not _enough_. "Sans!" you cry again. You can feel your entire body shaking. Another thrust. You curl in on yourself, and suddenly you're having the most intense orgasm of your live. Your entire body tenses up and your mind blanks, waves of pleasure crashing through you. You scream, unable to handle the sensation, and Sans is fucking you through it all. His thrusts are shallow now, easing you through the orgasm, but they're fast as he's chasing his own orgasm, and soon he's coming too.

You both collapse to the bed after you come down off your highs. 

You steal a glance at Sans, who's already half asleep. You remind yourself to ask him later what the hell that was about. But you aren't going to take this one lying down (ha.)

You'll be getting your revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^can't end fanfictions for shit
> 
> sans is unpre-dick-table. (badum tss)
> 
> (my god sans got rough at the end there. he got in touch with his inner underfell. i almost changed the rest of the fanfiction to just go: fuck it lets make it underfell, but um. i'm lazy)
> 
> doing these smutlets helps me with 2/4 of my main defects. my main defects are:  
> -titles  
> -summaries  
> -beginnings  
> -ends  
> i guess i need to get bacon to help me with the beginnings and ends too. lmao.
> 
> (so far i've both started and ended the fics with one sentence)


	4. I'll Make Sure You Can't Walk Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shuddering gasp chokes out of you, and you tighten your arms around his shoulders, allowing the pleasure of his rough thrusts wash over you, an ache already building between your thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit... I'm alive? Did ya'll think I was dead? I wasn't, I promise. I'm back, I'm fucking back. I have an ass-load of excuses I could use, but I won't. I'll just let you think I'm a lazy bitch.
> 
> Also, what the fuck? While I was gone, this got 3400 hits and 140 kudos... Sinners!

Sans had never really been the jealous type. Protective, sure, but not really jealous. He always acted calm when people flirted with you. You always turned them down, sure, but you have to admit, the lack of reaction is a bit disappointing.

Until now.

You're pretty sure Mettaton hitting on you nonstop all evening had at least _something_ to do with Sans slamming you against your bedroom door the moment you had stepped in. 

"that fuckin' over-sized tin can knows yer mine and still said all that to ya anyway?" _Yeah. Something._ He had a hand up your shirt, roughly squeezing at your breast through the fabric of your bra as he nipped at your neck. You always woke up with bite marks peppering your body after your couplings; without a mouth to leave hickeys, Sans leaves his own marks. "and ya didn't stop him? ya'd rather have his hands all over ya than mine?" his voice was a low growl deep in your ear and you could feel the sticky wetness pooling between your legs.

"N-ahh!" It's really hard him to answer when he's moved your bra out of the way to pinch and twist your nipple. "No! I t-tried to stop -hahh! -him, he wouldn't stop!"

He pulls back to look in your eyes, and in that moment you see the insecurity, the disbelief, the fear. You realize that this isn't a game. He's really, seriously jealous of _Mettaton._ You snort at that thought. He furrows his impossible brow bone at the noise, and it's the cutest thing ever. "Sans, there's no one I'll ever love more than you. I'm yours. Body and soul." There's a deep rumble in his chest at that, eyes closing from the sheer force of the arousal coursing through him. When he opens them again, they almost blind you with their intensity.

You push him away gently and pull off your shirt. 

Your bra is probably fucked up from where he was pushing on it and you think it's making you look ridiculous, but you don't care. You can still see the insecurity in his eyes. He needs this. _You_ need this. "Fuck me." He's on you in that instant and you feel yourself falling backwards, but instead of the door, your back hits the soft mattress. He wraps his arms behind you and unsnaps your bra, ripping it off you and flinging it carelessly off the room. 

"i'm going to break you," he warns, dragging your pants and panties down your legs. It should scare you, but it only serves to excite you more. He seems to notice this and smirks at you. He climbs up your body and you're face to face again, his breath ghosting over your lips. A sound of a zipper. Something pressing against your entrance. It's thick. _Very_ thick. Thicker than normal. Your eyes widen. "i'm going to claim you. you're mine, ______, all mine." And that's your only warning before he slams in to the hilt. 

God it burns. He's stretching you more than he ever has before, and it fucking burns. But at the same time, it's the best thing you've ever felt. If there's such a thing as intense pleasure and horrifying agony, this is it. Your legs instinctively tighten around his waist and you arch your back, eyes closing. It takes you a moment to realize he's... waiting? "fuck... gonna have to relax a little there if you want me to move," Oh. Right. Oops. It takes a few deep breaths and another moment before you can fully relax your body. He bends his head close, whispering in your ear "i'll make sure you can't walk tomorrow."

And then he's moving. Relentlessly.

A shuddering gasp chokes out of you, and you tighten your arms around his shoulders, allowing the pleasure of his rough thrusts wash over you, an ache already building between your thighs. Each thrust brushes against your cervix, threatening to breach your womb with any thrust. You almost think it's his goal as he thrusts harder and faster. You know you're screaming, your noises are ringing in your ears and drowning out Sans', and God you hope Papyrus hasn't gotten home yet. 

He moves his arms underneath your legs, stopping momentarily to move your hips up so he can drive into you from a new angle and "YES! HOLY SH-AH-IT! RI-IGHT THERE!" he starts hitting your G-spot with every thrust. You bring a hand down to rub at your clit and you're gone, cumming harder than you ever have in your life. 

"fuck! oh my god. so tight," his voice comes out strained and he slows his thrusts, gently working you through your orgasm. When it's over, he resumes his punishing pace, sending you into aftershocks and bringing tears of over stimulation to your eyes. You can tell he's close by the way his cock throbs inside of you. You rub at your sensitive clit, arching at the pleasure. You want to come with him. "you gonna come again, huh? come for _me_ , babe, only me. milk my cock." he bites down on your shoulder, leaving his mark, and that's all it takes. You're coming again and he's only a beat behind, filling you up with spurts of his hot magic. It seeps out of your connected parts, leaving a sticky mess.

He pulls out slowly, watching as his magic seeps out off you. You mewl as he rubs your swollen pussy, trying to coax more out of you. He always does this before he dissipates his magic, always wants to see the results of him fucking you, knowing that he was the one who filled you.

He falls back onto the bed beside you and you cuddle into him, breathing hard. Maybe you should tell Mettaton movies are cool more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mettaton's movie's suck. like, have you ever seen the parody of twilight "vampire's suck?" his movies are parodies of other movies and they're campy like that. but he's, like, all the characters. 
> 
> So I have returned! And I picked up a few beginning and end sentences while I was gone lmao.


	5. (US) I'm Your Master And You'll Do What I Say! (US)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your bite your lip, try not to giggle as a blushing Sans seems to be glaring down at you—though it’s more of a pout, with his eyes burst into stars—and you gently reply, “Of course, Mr. Blueberry. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have been waiting for this... Domberry is almost as exciting as Lewdberry -- and YES there is a difference. I had so much fucking fun with this, let me tell you.

When Sans had told you he wanted to do something different, you weren't expecting your innocent Blueberry to clasp a pale blue collar around your neck. 

"Kitty looks so nice in her new collar," he praises as he's attaching the leash. You feel your cheeks warm. _What the hell is happening here?!_ "What do good kitties say when their Master gives them a present?" he flicks the bell and it clatters against the tag that you're _almost sure_ is engraved in your name. _**What the hell is happening here?!**_ You're pretty sure your mouth is hanging open; your shy, submissive boyfriend just hooked a leash to a collar you didn't even know that he had for you and, _holy fuck,_ you are seriously kink shaming yourself right now. 

You realize he's waiting for an answer.

"Thank you." You swallow thickly and his big blue orbs shine in approval. He tugs the leash upwards and it's hard for him to do because he's so much shorter than you. You rise to your knees and he's barely a head taller than you. It's not hard to picture what it'd look like with you on your feet and him still holding the leash; you almost laugh at the image.

"Now, Kitty, I want you to undress for me," his normally excited voice is low and sensual, and you'd be lying if you said that didn't turn you on. But, there's a problem. Sans doesn't move to let go of the leash, and you can't really take off your shirt with it in the way. You also can't move without the threat of the collar choking you, and you can't exactly take off your pants in this position. You snort at the sudden realization that he must have no clue what the fuck he's doing. He blushes.

"Sans, I can't really--" He's seemed to realize your predicament and to save himself further embarrassment, stamps his foot down on the floor, much akin to a child throwing a tantrum. Ah, yes, there's the Blueberry you were missing. You try not to laugh at his face.

"I'm your Master and you'll do what I say!" he lets go of the leash and it falls to the floor. Now you can actually strip.

Your bite your lip, try not to giggle as a blushing Sans seems to be glaring down at you—though it’s more of a pout, with his eyes burst into stars—and you gently reply, "Of course, Mr. Blueberry. Of course." You peel your tank over your head teasingly slow, internally patting yourself on the back for not wearing a bra. You feel your nipples tighten at the change in temperature and you arch your back in a way you hope is enticing as you push your arms over your head, letting your shirt fall behind you. 

Sans must have gotten impatient with your slow strip-tease because you felt your soul ping and with a flick of his wrist you were thrown backwards, gently landing on your back on the soft mattress of the bed with an oomph. "Kitty's so obedient, but she's so slow," he says, looming over you with that confident look back in his eyes. His gloved hands hook into the waistband of your sweatpants. "Master will take care of the rest for her." he murmurs as he tugs your sweatpants straight down your legs, tossing them somewhere in the room. There's a loud sound of fabric ripping and _oh my god_ he just fucking _ripped_ your underwear off of you! 

You open your mouth to protest, squeaking in shock when he shoves his pale blue tongue into it. When he pulls back, he's got a devious look on his face. "Was Kitty going to speak without Master's permission?" You swallow thickly and shake your head. "Good... Wouldn't want to have to gag her." That thought shouldn't turn you on. _Why does that thought turn you on?_

He moves over you, sitting down on your hips so that he's straddling you. He reaches down, unhooking the leash from your collar and you look at him confused for a minute, before he asks you to give him your hands. He loops the handle around them, tying them in a knot that could only have been practiced. He brings the leash to one of the poles of the headboard, tying your arms above your head. "Wouldn't want my Kitty to get loose." 

He looks you in the eyes, sockets lidded, as he slowly pulls his gloves off. God, he's just taking his gloves off but somehow it's so fucking hot. You don't know if it's the way he's looking at you or if it's the way your body aches for him, but you _need_ him to touch you. _Now._ You arch towards him, arms pulling against their binds, and you let out a desperate noise in the back of your throat. He pauses his task to look at you with a raised eyebrow(?). "Kitty's being so needy. Does she want something?" You nod and you lick your lips, suddenly finding them dry. "What does she want?" One glove is off now. He moves to the other one. 

"I want you, M-master. Please." He stops his task again and you scream internally. You know once he's done his hands will be all over you. 

"But Kitty already has me. She should be more specific." he scolds, tone laced with amusement. You feel frustrated. 

"I want you to fuck me." He stops again, and this time you're sure it's not to tease you. You can see a hint of a blue dusting his cheeks. So your Blueberry is hiding in there still... _Hmm_ "I want my Master to fuck my pussy with his big thick cock until I come screaming his name... Please?" You're pretty sure you broke him. He's completely frozen up. Ah well, it was to be expected, dirty talk was never something he could--

His other glove flies off his hand in a flurry of movement and he's pushed between your legs before you can even finish your thought. He's grinding his bulge against you. "Kitty wants her master's cock?" Oh. Never mind. Your Blueberry apparently jumped out a mental window. "Kitty better beg for it, then." his voice is a deep growl, something you've never heard from him, and you can't help but shudder at it.

"Please, Master, fuck your kitty. I need you, please, fuck me," He's already pulled his pants down far enough to free himself before you even finish your sentence, rubbing against you teasingly.

"Such a good Kitty... Love her so much, so nice..." he murmurs as he pushes into you, filling you up. You pull against your bindings, wanting nothing more than you wrap your arms around him and hold him close. "Kitty feels so good." he praises with a grunt as he starts to move, his thrusts deep but slow, and you bring your legs around him to bring him deeper and his pace sped up, hips stuttering. 

You could tell he wasn't going to last long, not with the pace he was taking. You always took it gentle, spending hours to make each other come. Rough sex was new to him. You could feel his cock throb, and his whine of frustration wasn't lost on you. Poor thing must be holding himself back. "Come inside me!" you moaned out, and he gave you the most pitiful look, but you pulled him deep inside of you with your legs, clenching hard around him and he threw his head back and _screamed,_ his load shooting deep inside you.

You were so close too. If your arms hadn't been tied up, you probably could have rubbed it out. 

You felt his cock dissipate inside of you, leaving you empty. You let your head rest on the wood behind you, sighing through your nose out of frustration. You felt Sans moving down your body just a moment later and you looked down just in time to see him on all fours with his head in between your legs. "Kitty didn't think Master was going to leave her unsatisfied, did she?" was your only warning before he licked a stripe up your swollen pussy, making you arch forward. You heard him hum in approval. "Kitty tastes so good." 

He plunged his inhuman tongue in your hole and, _shiiiit,_ you really are close. His tongue was less of a tongue and more of a wriggly tentacle when he wanted it to be, and, God, was it good for eating pussy. Your toes curled, you could feel drool dribbling down your chin, and you knew you were making the most unsexy of noises, but, holy _fuck,_ you felt so good right now. "Oh, G-ah-ohhd, S-ahhns that feels so good," You've totally forgotten about you're little master game at this point. You don't care.

He's really going to town now, moving his hands under your hips so he can move your pussy closer to his face. He's not even using his fingers; he doesn't need to. His nose ridge rubs against your clit in the most delectable way while he tongue-fucks you hard. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!" _Holy fuck, you're so close, you're so close!_

He pulls back, slithering his tongue out of you and you're disappointed until he nips down on your engorged clit, giving you a jolt of pleasure and pain that throws you over the edge. You try to scream his name but you think it comes out more of a garbled hiss. Your entire body quivers with the strength of your orgasm and Sans greedily licks up your slick, sending you into powerful aftershocks. 

When you come down, you realize he's straddling you again. "That.. was amazing.. We should do that more often," you tell him. 

He chuckles deeply at you. "Oh Kitty," he picks a remote off the bed, pressing a button on it. It only takes you a second after that to realize there's _something in you_ and it's _vibrating._ "Our night is far from over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i headcanon that underswap sans is so much shorter than canon sans. like, only rises to the readers chest. hey man, it makes hugs funner.
> 
> i had no idea what i was doing throughout this entire chapter? (what am i talking about, i never have any idea what i'm doing)
> 
> hahaha there was like no point of the leash other than to make conflict so i could put in some innoberry for the actual prompt. oops. 
> 
> also, i didn't incorporate a safe word. a safe word is always important, remember that folks.
> 
> ahah totally lost it at the end. i always get lazy at the end.


End file.
